


【KK】失格者 5

by DongxiFuyuki



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongxiFuyuki/pseuds/DongxiFuyuki





	【KK】失格者 5

剛醒了过来。房间里依旧一片昏暗，窗外映入一丝黯淡的月光，除了风吹树摇发出的沙沙声只听见自己慌乱的呼吸。他不知道时间过去多久，脸上糊满了一道道泪痕，半昏迷中呕吐的胃液从嘴角顺着脖子流到枕边，已经干涸成一片，散发出微微刺鼻的酸腐味。

梦境残留的恐惧和绝望还笼罩在心头未曾退去，眼下他却没有余裕再去担心那些，比起胃液的酸腐味，房间里弥漫着一股浓郁到呛人的陌生气息——事实上，如果不是先前过度的恐慌，他早该在上次醒来时就察觉到这股混合了某种柑橘和松柏类植物的味道。身体上难以忍受的剧烈刺痛似乎有所减缓，取而代之的是从深处涌起的一波又一波酥麻酸软的情潮，某个部位因为得不到纾解而胀得生疼。

尽管从未经历过这种可怕的体验，症状也并不符合保健课老师讲授的知识，他还是本能地确信令自己饱受煎熬的正是分化热，而那股陌生的气息正是信息素的味道。

明白身上发生的异变是怎么回事，虽然无益于缓解症状，至少不那么恐慌了。忍受着浓烈的信息素引起的眩晕，剛心中窃喜又懵懂地想到：终于得偿所愿分化，父亲该会认同我了吧。

体内涌动的情潮越来越汹涌，信息素中流淌的某种东西令他止不住地发颤。他哆嗦着将手伸入早已被冷汗浸透的衣裤内探到那处胀痛，轻轻握住勃起开始上下套弄，酥麻的快感即刻从握住的地方飞窜至身体的各个角落，他满面涨得通红，像个溺水求生的人急促地呼吸着。自慰带来的强烈刺激和以往体会到的愉悦完全不可同日而语，如同燎原之火以焚烧殆尽之势点燃了这具稚嫩的身躯，红色的光在黑色的意识里跳跃，像仲夏夜满天的繁星。

他听见寂静的房间里回响着粗重短促的喘息和黏腻怪异的呻吟，让人想起烘烤后的黄油融化在一圈浓郁的香气和晶亮的光泽中，甜腻诱人。想到那些声音是自己发出的，不觉羞耻到全身发颤，连脚趾都绷直了。随着手上动作的加快，快感逐渐攀上高峰，一阵震颤之后，美妙没顶的感觉如烟花一般在身体中炸开，与此同时一股黏滑温热的液体从顶端喷射在手心中。

四肢无法自抑地轻微抽搐，极致的高潮体验让他浑身瘫软，有种随时都会死去的预感。空气中弥漫着强烈的青柠和柏木的气味，咄咄逼人呛得人几欲窒息，剛的眼中噙满了生理性的泪水，闪烁着动情的光芒，汗湿的身体像是经过滂沱大雨的洗礼，他知道自己发情了。

时间一点点流逝，明明已经吃了抑制剂，前一波释放的余韵还未消退，新的欲望又铺天盖地肆虐而来。他从未听说分化会这样可怕，记不清究竟射了几次，情潮仍然源源不断地从下腹升腾起来噬咬着身体。连日的高烧和持续的噩梦让他精疲力竭，意识逐渐模糊，然而强烈的欲望和对抚慰的饥渴一次又一次将他从昏迷中唤醒，他已经分不清到底是兴奋还是痛苦，不断地溢出如泣如诉的甜蜜悲鸣。

也许会死吧……

分崩离析的意识中浮现出这个念头，接着残存的感知听见什么单调重复的噪音。起先他以为是幻觉，但铃声持续地在耳边回荡，终于他明白过来到那是电话的响声，猛地一个激灵清醒过来，挣扎着滚落下床拼命去够书桌上的电话，祈祷它千万不要挂断。

“剛？抱歉，我刚刚得知你被充久伯父关起来的事。惠姐去了葬礼那边，遇到望美姐姐才听说——”

“Ko……chan？”

光一显然被他的哭腔吓了一跳：“怎么了？伯父打你了？哪里痛吗？”

别院里只有诚的房间安装了紧急呼救的电话，剛从开始就指望通过这台只能接听的老式电话求救，但光一出现了。听见他声音的一瞬间，如同在那个坠落的噩梦中听见有人呼叫自己的名字时一样，有种获得救赎的涕零之感。

“剛，怎么了？发生什么事了？”

“Kochan……”他费力地从喉咙中挤出字来，每个音都像拿着砂纸从声带上刮过似的沙哑剧痛。

“你生病了？发烧？有没有量过体温？吃药了吗？”

“抑制剂……”

“抑制剂？”

“你、给我的、抑制剂……”那是光一分化不久后，他坚持自己肯定很快也会用上，软磨硬泡从光一那里要来的抑制剂药片。光一极不情愿地交给他，还一脸不安地再三警告他不能乱吃。

那边沉默了几秒，问：“你分化了吗？”  
突然低沉的嗓音令他霎那间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，电流顺着脊椎急窜而下，勃起在凌乱的睡衣衣襟下高高昂起，接着一股热流从难以置信的地方汩汩流出，把他坐着的地板弄得一片湿滑狼籍。

“你吃了抑制剂？吃了多少？剛，你在听吗？”

“嗯……啊……”剛勉力发出一声回应，尴尬的是连他自己都觉得那一声粘腻到可怕。

光一怔了怔，干咳一声，音调似乎陡然升高一些问道：“可是检查报告不是说腺体发育…… 算了，不去管它了。剛，分化持续多久了？家里有人照顾你吗？”

“不、不知道……没有人……”

“阳子伯母呢？”

“医……院……啊……”身体的热度越来越高，下体那股不明的湿意也越来越泛滥。理智正离他越来越远，他只想喝水、想贴在一块巨大的冰块上、想被人抚慰再被狠狠地……他无意识地握住肿胀急切地套弄，支离破碎的呻吟从紧咬的齿缝中涓涓流淌出来。

“……我去找人来照顾你——”

“不……啊……不要……”

“只是挂断一小会，很快就会再打给你——”

“不要！我不要！”梦境残留的恐惧让他惊慌失措地哭出来，“不准挂断……Kochan……我不要一个人……”

“可是这样我也帮不了你啊！”

“……”

“剛，你听我说，你在发情，如果没有抑制剂也没有人帮你，情况会变得很糟糕。”

“我吃……吃过……”

“那是Alpha的抑制剂，你—— ”

“我、是Alpha！”一定是那时本家少爷害怕被大人知道，给了他别的什么冒充抑制剂，否则奈良堂本家的少爷怎么可能不是Alpha？分明是如此强势男前的信息素气味怎么可能不是Alpha？

电话那头叹了口气：“那你要我怎么办呢？”

他抽噎了两下，哭泣让他愈加头痛欲裂浑身发抖。“陪我……和我说话……”

光一似乎轻笑一声，语气变得温柔而无奈：“都分化了，还是小孩子吗？你别哭，我不走开，你想听什么？”

“……诚……”

光一顿了顿：“诚的事等你退了热再说吧，你放心，他没事的。”

“……嗯……嗯……”

“剛？”

“Kochan……好难受……帮我……”

“Tsu、剛？”

“我好热、好痛……Kochan……摸我……啊……”

原打算说话岔开心思，然而堂本光一的声音堪比催情药引出一波又一波看不到尽头的汹涌情潮。手里的勃起还颤巍巍昂扬着，胀得快要滴出血来却射不出任何东西，哪怕只是触碰都一片火辣刺痛。剛无助地跪地趴在床沿，一手摁着下腹，一手紧紧攥住床单，拼命克制住想要抚慰身体的冲动。

电话的听筒滑落在一旁，从里面传出光一焦急而模糊的声音：“剛！Tsuyo！Tsuyo！”

他奄奄一息，泪眼婆娑地呢喃道：“Kochan……我射不出来……好痛啊……”

“怎么会射不出来？我给医院打电话——”

“Kochan——啊！”他痛苦地惨叫一声，待下身的剧痛缓和一些，神智迷乱地絮语道：“摸我……摸我啊Kochan……我好难受……摸我……Kochan……快点……”

电话的那一端没有回应。

目光落在胡乱丢在床下的外套上，旁边滚落着原本塞在口袋里的陶俑小人。他吃力地伸手去拿，摇摇晃晃好几次才堪堪握住。

Mini size的埴轮小人一手叉腰一手扶头，做工谈不上精细，五官也只能用粗糙滑稽来形容。他本来很期待看到光一收到礼物时困扰又开心的模样，期待他嘴上嫌弃低下头的一瞬那柔软的笑容，为什么他不在……

Kochan，好难受啊……Kochan，救救我……

“Tsuyo你在听吗？”

他发不出声音，拿埴轮小人在听筒上敲了敲。

光一松了口气，接着有些难以启齿地问道：“你想让我……摸哪里？”

哪里？他费力地想，chinchin？只是这样想了想，勃起就胀得更痛了。下身被汗液、精液和从某处流出的体液弄得水光一片，只稍一动就发出扑哧的水声。

“Tsuyo，轻一点，慢慢来没关系……我在你背后，是我抱着你……没事的，别怕……”

迷离的视线里看着近在咫尺的埴轮小人，他笑了一声。Kochan的脸……好好笑……

他像个提线人偶，对光一的指令一一照做。电波中温柔又饱含色气的低语，带来一丝安心的同时又有某种禁忌的痛楚。

我不是Omega。

不是。

不可能是。

剛痉挛地绷紧后背，头用力向后仰发出一声哀鸣，一小股稀薄得近似水的精液从胀到绛红的勃起中淅淅沥沥地喷射出来。然后，他哭着把手指从身下死也不愿相信的地方抽出来。

我不是Omega。

我不是。

我不是。

“Tsuyo……”堂本光一的声音听上去像是做错事的孩子，怯怯地唤着他的名字。

他想大骂堂本光一，想狠狠揍他，问他为什么要命令自己做那种事，为什么要让他做那种只有Omega才会用的姿势。他不能让父亲失望，而且他还有去做野外研究的理想。堂本剛绝不是Omega。

“Tsuyo、Tsuyo你怎么样了？对不起，我怕你——”光一欲言又止，“你别害怕，我已经叫人去联系阳子伯母和医院，很快会有人过去…… 乖，一会就没事了……”

堂本光一的声音听上去还不如自己冷静。他在怕什么？他根本不在乎堂本剛分化成什么性别吧？

呵。

剛没有注意到自己的身体早已停止了排汗，严重的脱水和高热使他头昏眼花耳鸣不断，整个身体都在逐渐变得麻痹失去知觉，陷入真正危险的境地。但他只觉得整个人变得轻飘飘的，那些剧痛和欲望的滋味都消退了，重新变得轻松起来。

几天后，剛从昏迷中醒来才知道是母亲得到通知从医院随着救护车赶回家把他从垂死的边缘拯救回来。病房里堆了很多花束，他叫人都清理出去了，那些甜美的花香让他觉得恶心。

没人提起他分化的结果，好像所有人都默契地把那个既定事实忽略了。他问母亲为什么父亲没来，母亲怜惜地看着他，柔声说：“他来过几次，你睡得熟就没叫醒你。”

剛垂下眼睛笑了笑：“爸爸怕是还在因为偷溜出门的事生我的气。”

母亲用指尖轻点他的额头佯怒道：“要说那件事的话，我也还没原谅你……”

他枕在母亲的膝上听着絮絮叨叨的说教，眼眶暗暗发红又害怕被发现，攥紧了被角强自忍住。

父亲一定对他失望透了。奈良堂本家家主的长男会是Omega，这对父亲而言恐怕是奇耻大辱也是深重的打击，所以才不想看到他吧？

他不敢问出口，生怕打破这片脆弱虚假又不堪一击的平静。

“光一君他……也来看过你。”

剛愣了愣。

“等你好些，他会再来。”

那些不堪的画面从眼前一一闪现，自己忘情地呻吟着，不知廉耻地呼唤着光一的名字叫他抚摸自己的身体，中了蛊一般在光一的命令下将手指探入那个从未触及的部位抽插搅动……顿时，一股可怕的热流在下腹蠢蠢欲动，剛惊惧地嗅到空气中那丝熟悉的气味，猛地抬头望向母亲。

“怎么了？”母亲疑惑不解。

是了，母亲是Beta，所以嗅不出信息素的味道。他嘟囔一声，松弛了绷紧的神经又慢慢躺回母亲的膝上，默默地调整呼吸，平复躁动的腺体。

“妈妈，诚还好吗？”

抚摸他的头发的手明显顿了一下。

“诚也在这里吧，我可以去看他吗？”

沉默片刻，母亲终于开口道：“诚君的精神状态不是很好，吉田医生说他的神智还封闭在出事前的那段时间里，任何刺激都会给他带来危险。你父亲正在托人打点关系设法让大场桑和他见上一面，希望对稳定他的情绪有所帮助。”

剛想起噩梦中那个孤寂冰冷的世界，那些孤独、苦涩、愤怒、恐惧、无助和失落如诅咒般缠绕在他的心头，也盘旋在诚的世界里从未消散。

“那天光一君陪我去看望诚君，站在一旁说话时，是光一君先注意到诚君醒过来。诚君的眼神不似以往那样，我走近床前问他能不能听见我说话、还认不认得我。他好像想说什么，然后突然瞪着光一君脸色骤变，光一君才开口，他就惊恐万分挣扎起来。我怕他弄伤自己，叫光一君帮忙按住他，没想到越是安抚想让他镇定越是让他害怕……”

母亲回忆起那天的场景，眉头紧蹙自责到不忍再说下去：“好在有光一君及时叫了救护车，吉田医生赶来给他打了镇定剂。是我大意了才让诚君受到惊吓，还牵连光一君过意不去……”

母亲说着，抚摸剛的手微微发颤，似有后怕之意。“你这孩子也不省心，病得那样重也不说，又偏偏赶上分化……若你也像诚君这般，我……”

母亲哽咽着说不出话来，剛无言地伸出虚弱无力的手臂轻轻地环住她的腰。

TBC


End file.
